Temple of Doom
:This is the version from . For the version, see Temple of Doom (LIJ2) '''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' is the second chapter of . Story This time, finds himself in Shanghai's Club Obi-Wan delivering the Urn of Hirachi to a sinister Lao Che in exchange for a rare diamond. Lao Che tricks Indiana, poisoning him and his friend, Wu Han, and demanding the diamond back in exchange for medicine. While Wu Han dies because of the poison, Indiana and the frightened singer Willie Scott give the diamond to Lao's goons, get the medicine, and evade Shanghai mobster Kao Kan's gun fire by hiding behind a rolling gong. After defeating Kao Kan, Indiana Jones and Willie escape Club Obi-Wan to meet Indy's little buddy Short Round standing by at the getaway car. Indy and friends race to the airport with Lao Che, Kao Kan and their goons hot on their tracks. Indiana, Willie and Short Round make it out of Shanghai, unaware that the plane belongs to Lao Che. Lao's pilots bail out of the plane in an attempt to kill Indiana, so he and his friends must jump out with only an inflatable raft, as the plane crashes. The raft lands on the side of a mountain and slides down to a river which takes them to an Indian village. The Village Elder tells Indiana and the gang of the village's sacred Sankara Stone that has been stolen. He also tells them that there are children missing from the village. Indiana and the gang agree to help them, and travel by elephant to Pankot Palace, the suspected home of the perpatrators, to find the stones and the children. The trio travel on elephants through a vast jungle and eventually reach Pankot Palace. There, they meet Pankot's Maharajah and the palace's prime minister, Chatter Lal, who assure Indiana that they are not the perpatrators of the accused actions. Later, though, Indiana and friends are attacked palace guards, and decide to investigate. Indiana, and Short Round find a secret passage leading down below. They get past traps and find the Thuggee Temple of Kali, where a nefarious Thuggee high preist Mola Ram is performing a sacrificial ceremony. Indiana sees the stolen stones, and plans to retrieve them. Unbeknownst to Indiana, a Thuggee has spotted , and promptly captures her for sacrifice. Indiana and Short Round plan to save Willie from the Thuggee, rescue the enslaved children from the village, and escape with the stones. They harrowously venture through the Temple of Kali's passages, fighting Thuggee, towards the sacrificial cage. Along the way, it is revealed that Mola Ram has been controlling the Maharajah with a sacred potion-like substance. Indiana reaches a skull shaped altar, holding three Sankara Stones, but is quickly captured by Mola Ram. Mola Ram attempts to use the mind control potion on , but is thwarted. Indiana and Short Round eventually distract Mola and the Maharajah long enough for them to escape. Mola and Maharajah flee, allowing Indiana and Short Round to save from sacrifice and retrieve the Sankara Stones. Unfortunetley, they also are confronted by , who is revealed to be a devoted follower of the Thuggee cult. The villanous Lal is dispatched of when one of the temples traps cause him to bursts into flames. Indiana and the gang escape to the mines behind the temple, where they find the missing village children. The kids are being forced by the Thuggee to mine for more Sankara Stones, as the stones are integral to one of Mola's evil plots. As the gang rescues the children, Short Round becomes captured by the Thuggee. Indiana and Willie go to find Short Round, but are confronted by a tough Thuggee Slave Driver and the hypnotized Maharajah. Willie frees Short Round as Indiana fights the slave driver. Maharajah strengthens the slave driver with the sacred substance, but Short Round then snaps Maharajah back to his senses. Short Round, Willie, Maharajah and the enslaved kids crush the Slave Driver with a rock crusher. The village children flee the mines, as Indiana and the crew head for the Mine Cart tunnels. Indiana, Willie and Short Round make their way into the mine cart tunnels, but need to assemble a couple of mine carts before they can make a hasty departure from the mines. After building the mine carts, they go on a hair-raising ride through the mines, chased by a team of Thuggee, only to stop at a dead end. Mola floods the mines with water in an attempt to flush Indiana out of the mines and into a river of crocodiles. Indiana and the gang barely avoid their otherwise watery fate, but end up on a sheer cliff face, with Indiana separated from Willie and Short Round. Indiana and friends climb to the top of the cliff, where they are reunited with eachother, and run through the jungle to escape. Upon approaching a giant rope bridge, Indiana and the gang see Mola and his goons on the other side of the bridge. Indiana, Willie and Short Round step onto the middle of the bridge, luring Mola and the Thuggee onto the bridge as well. Indiana, in a daring and desparate move, chops the strings holding the bridge in half, sending the Thuggee to their doom. Indiana, his friends and Mola hang on to one side of the bridge. Mola tries to grab Indy's heart, but Indiana retaliates, with Mola falling to a watery grave. Indiana, Willie and Short Round return the stones and the children to the village. Indiana and Willie kiss, but are interrupted by Short Round and an elephant, squirting water and make the plants grow in the shape of a heart. Levels #Shanghai Showdown #Pankot Secrets #The Temple of Kali #Free the Slaves #Escape the Mines #Battle on the Bridge Differences from the film *Indy puts on his regular clothes while in the car in the Shanghai streets, and there is no chase in the cars. *The raft scene is omitted. *The Chickens are omitted in the plane instead cargo and some boxes are onboard. *Wu Han dies by accidentally drinking poison, in the film he is shot by Chen. *Short Round is kidnapped before rescuing Willie in the mines. *Indy doesn't drink the Kali Ma blood; also, the scene where he resists the blood is in the wrong area of the Temple. *Marahajah is snapped out by getting punched several times rather than getting burnt. *Chattar Lal dies in the game. *Chen does not die. *Earl Weber does not appear. *The sacrifice victim does not die, instead his clothes are burnt off and his heart isn't taken out. *The Eleventh Poona Rifles don't come to assist Indy and others. However, the British are playable in the game. *In the end, when they give the stone to the elder, Indy is in his Kali clothes instead of being in his regular clothes.